kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 515
Refugees of the Small Cities is the 515th chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary Royal Palace of Qin Ei Sei, Shou Hei Kun and Shou Bun Kun received Ou Sen's message regarding the abandoning of Retsubi, being left defenseless. The court is struggling and is stressed due to Ou Sen's strategy, which makes Shou Bun Kun very angry and worried that the three armies' supplies might run out before they would take Gyou or any other Zhao forts. Shou Hei Kun studies the Zhao invasion map and saw that Yo Tan Wa's army was split off to engage the 90,000 Zhao soldiers, acting as a shield, while the remaining troops attacked not Gyou, but a small town called Gota, located nearby Gyou. One of Shou Hei Kun's disciples proclaim that the Qin army doesn't rush to siege Gyou, more likely that Ou Sen, Kan Ki and the three squadrons (Ou Hon, Mou Ten and Shin) to act like pillagers in order to take supplies. Shou Hei Kun gets very suspicious of Ou Sen's strategy and what he's going to achieve from this plan. Inner Zhao Meanwhile, the Qin army, led by Ou Sen and his squadrons, Shin, Mou Ten and Ou Hon, watch the mass of people leaving a Zhao city. Ou Sen is appeased to see that his 'current' is working, but Shin is outraged by these despicable actions and tries to convince Ou Sen in attacking Gyou and taking it back. Ou Sen came in front of Shin, throwing him an intimidating look, but it ended more of a strategic discussion: Ou Sen said that even if it is the quickest way to finish things, it will take a day for Ri Boku to fix his political position in Kantan, then another day in order to mobilise his men and lastly the other day in order to march to Gyou, being absolutely necessary to finish his operations. Ou Sen discussed the strategy of splitting the whole army into three groups: the Ou Sen Army, the Kan Ki Army and the combined Hi Shin Unit, Gyoku Hou Unit and the Gaku Ka Unit, each group taking every city in order to match up the pace, also including the pillaging of all villages and towns in order to not let supplies dwindle and starve the armies. One of Ou Sen's commandants arrive with the news that Retsubi is reclaimed by Zhao through 50,000 soldiers who marched past the Taikou Mountains, also forming a new formation. The only way to march is go east, thus Ou Sen orders the messenger to send a message to Yo Tan Wa to make sure that she keeps up the pace with the others, thus increasing their pace. Inner Zhao - Bachi Plains The Yo Tan Wa army meets with Kou Son Ryuu's army, as Kou Son Ryuu tries to keep a defensive stance against Yo Tan Wa's army, considering the 'mountain apes' more likely to make no move if he doesn't make any moves. His adjutant also noticed that they were overestimated, more likely to be crazy to deal with them with an army half of the size of the Zhao army. Ryuu considers them foolish to try a shield cover for Ou Sen, as their neck 'grows tighter and tighter', since they will soon run out of supplies. Ryuu receives a message regarding other Qin's half army, marching eastward, thus ordering to maintain distance and follow them. After Ou Sen's strategy worked accordingly, they marched eastward and pillaged villages and towns, they conquered the bigger cities such as Gota and Santan, leaving behind a swarm of people, starved, drowsy and weak. Still outraged by Ou Sen, Shin wonders why would he do such a thing to people, until Kyou Kai figured out that the swarm of starved people are 'locusts', people who would eat anything to their path eastwards. Finally, Ri Boku arrived at Kantan with his army after finding out about the Qin army who pillaged and conquered all the minor villages and cities around Gyou. Characters Qin * Ei Sei * Kai Oku * Shou Hei Kun * Shou Bun Kun * Shi Shi * Ou Sen * Shin * En * A Kou * Mou Ten * Ou Hon * Ka Ryo Ten * Yo Tan Wa * Kan Ki * Kyou Kai * Bi Hei * Den Yuu Zhao * Kou Son Ryuu * Ri Boku * Kaine Notes * Ou Sen does not even involve his closest commanders into his plan * Shou Bun Kun gets angry on Ou Sen on aborting the plan without telling the HQ the new one * The Qin army splits again after capturing the second small city (this time in three parts) ** Part 1 Ou Sen Army ** Part 2 Kan Ki Army ** Part 3 Gaku Ka Unit, Gyoku Hou Unit and Hi Shin Unit * Kyou Kai calls the refugees "locusts", meaning that they will eat away anything on their path to the east, and hopefully drain the food supplies of Gyou dramatically fast Trivia * The Qin court is informed about Ou Sen changing the original plan and completly leave Retsubi unprotected * The Qin army conquers 7 more cities on their way towards Gyou. Still they are not killing any civilians, but are only taking food and creating refugees * All the refugees head east, in the direction of Gyou (Ou Sen called it a "current") * Ri Boku and his commanders reach the capital Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters